Bad Space
by Deadwriet
Summary: What happens if Alma is recreated on a spaceship and an enginer has to team up with a group from the goverment? Follow their adventure and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Dead Company

Summary

Alma Wade, the bringer of death, has been cloned on Sprawl, a civilization space ship in the middle of space. Her DNA was transferred in a locked case and was cloned there, so now her wrath is unleashed on a ship that needs to be repaired by Issacce Clarke, the one person who survived the USG Ishimura incident. Now that news has spread that Alma was cloned, the government decided to send in Bad Company, with their new member, Joshua.

Chapter 1

"Come on Issacce. You're close to Sprawl and need to be ready in five minutes." A voice said over the intercom to his room. Issacce Clark was the only survivor of the USG Ishimura, knew how to take down the Nercomorph infection alone and how to get out of a Nercomorph infestation area alive. After putting on his suit, he walked towards the docking bay door and waited for them to open the damn thing so he can get back home. He hated doing this job after he found out that Nichole was one of them… one of the creatures that he fought on the Ishimura.

"Issacce, just to let you know, there has been a rumor going around about a young girl still alive on the Sprawl, so finding her is your second objective after you get everything repaired." The damn captain of the ship said, breaking Issacce's train of thoughts. Cursing softly, he got everything ready as the door to the ship he was in opened, showing him the darkness surrounding. "Good luck, Issacce." The captain said before starting up the ship's engine and driving away from the Sprawl.

"Well guys, we reached the Sprawl." Sarge said as he picked up his gun, checking that is was loaded with the ammo fitted for the same mission, only in a new place. He didn't know any other information, except for the fact that there was a new Alma Wade on this space station and Bad Company was asked to take Alma out… again.

"Didn't we take her out before, Sarge?" Sweetwater asked as he sat there, laptop on as he looked up information on the Sprawl. It has only been a year since they took out Alma Wade with the help of Delta Squad. Both Bad Company and Delta Squad were two unknown branches of the army, each one doing different things. Bad Company was the unknown branch that took care of the terrorists while Delta Squad was the one that took on the paranormal.

"We have taken her out once, Sweetwater, but this one is more deadly and can literally destroy the Earth with whatever else is on that ship" Sarge said as he sat back down, placing the gun on his lap.

"So, what you're saying is that if this Super Alma somehow gets back to earth, she can destroy the whole world just by thinking it?" asked Sweetwater, placing the laptop away.

"Go damn it Sweetwater, every time you open your mouth, something bad happens." Haggard said, cleaning his rocket launcher.

"Well, sorry for being the negative type and not in the mood to die from a clone of the one girl who nearly kicked our ass and now hearing that a Super Alma can destroy the planet with her mind."

"We won't get our asses kicked and she won't destroy Earth, now shut up." Haggard snapped as he placed his rocket launcher down.

The only one that sat there nice and quiet was me, the new guy, Joshua. I joined Bad Company after I blew up a mall, which the president was supposed to visit. Preston and I talked through the whole ride to the Sprawl, enjoying each other's company since we both had many things in common, except for fighting Alma.

"Well, seems like I have five little toys to play around with." Alma thought to herself as she watched from the top of the Sprawl, staring at the ship that arrived and that one that just arrived. Two presences she didn't know, but the other four, she remembered to well. "Well, if it isn't Bad Company, coming to play with me again after so many years of me being gone."


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2

After getting to the deck of the Sprawl, Issacce sat down at the main computer and checked all the problems he had to repair. Of course, he ran into the Nercomorphs, mostly children on his way, but there was a lot less than he expected. He found one group of Nercomorph in a burning pile of their own flesh and blood. He found it odd, but continued his way to the deck. After finding out what was wrong with the Sprawl, he got up and made his way towards the elevator, only catching a glimpse of what looked like a seven year old girl wearing a red dress, even though he didn't really notice it.

Getting out of the ship, me and Preston took point down one corridor while Haggard and Sweetwater took point down another. Sarge was the last one out of the ship, looking down the last corridor. "As I said before, our mission is to kill Alma and got out of here." Nodding, we were split up into groups: Preston and I went down one corridor while Sarge, Sweetwater, and Haggard went down another.

"So, did you guys really kill Alma?" I ask, shining my flash light down a small hallway, checking every corner and shadow to make sure nothing was there.

"Yea, we killed her alright. It was hard, but we got our job done and finished with for a good R&R until we got a message saying Alma was cloned and we were getting a 'new guy' to the group." Preston explained as he laughed, shining his flashlight down the last corridor before we reached a room. I caught only a sight of a red dress, but it was maybe my mind playing tricks on me. Walking into the new room, I realized we reached the center of the ship. It was huge, gigantic sized, as if it was a civilization in space. As if on cue, Sweetwater's voice came through our com-link. "Guys, I just figured out the Sprawl was built for half of the human population to have another place to live. I mean, we saw little kid bodies all over the place, but their bodies... they look so wrong... so messed up. Hold on... Haggard found something." That's when the sound of bullets filled the com link.

"Sweetwater, what the hell are you shooting at?" Sarge screamed into his com link.

"We just saw someone move down a hallway, being followed by strange creatures. Haggard followed after them and so did I, and then when we rounded a corner, we noticed the male being knocked down with one of the creatures on top of him and we had to kill it."

"Then ask that person why he is on the ship and the last one alive. He might be the key to finding Alma." Sarge said before turning off his com link.

Issacce wasn't expecting anyone else to be here, but seeing two people alive gave him some sort of hope that others were alive and able to give him information on the ship's status. Thinking these two guards were from the ship, he said in a deep voice. "What is the ship's status, guys?" The two guys looked at each other in confusion before looking back at him. "Sir, you have the wrong people. We don't work here." Issacce looked over their uniform once more, and then realized that the one who talked was right. "Then why the hell are you two doing in a Nercomorph invested area?" Issacce said as he reloaded his plasma cutter. "Necromorphs, and here I thought they were a myth to scare little kids." The one with glasses said, looking towards the one with the rocket launcher. "They are real. What the hell have you guys been watching, the food network?" The one with the rocket launcher laughed, saying "I always watch the explosion network." "Shut up, Haggard." Looking at the one with the rocket launcher, he smiles a bit as he shook his head. "Ah, the government decided to send up Bad Company."

"Hell yea. Name's Haggard and the nerdy one next to me is Sweetwater." Haggard said, chuckling as he reloaded his rocket launcher. Nodding his head, Issacce reloaded his plasma cutter, making sure the thing was loaded before more Necromorphs showed up. "Well then, in honor of seeing Bad Company, welcome to the Sprawl and the hell that swallowed it up whole."

"Oh no, you haven't seen the definition of hell, sir." Sweetwater said as he loaded his machine gun. "Have you ever heard of a girl named Alma Wade?"

"Yea, she was the girl who destroyed a whole area alone." Issacce replied as him, Haggard, and Sweetwater walked down a new corridor.

"Well, she has been cloned here on the Sprawl and we are here to take her out once more." said Haggard, scanning a hallway with his machine gun.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, soon all hell is going to break lose right here on the Sprawl."

"Hell is right, dear Haggard." Alma thought to herself as she watched them from the shadows, a smile on her face. God, how she loved toying with Bad Company and the one who was called Issacce with her little mind games, her little puzzles. This was going to be a fun day for her and maybe the day she returns to Earth in order to spread her wrath over those who made her kill her son by accident.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sighing softly, I placed my gun down while Preston looked around the kitchen for anything to drink. We walked about a hundred feet and we still didn't reach the other end of the Sprawl. This place was just huge, mostly like a graveyard then a place for half of the Earth's population to live on. Preston found three twelve packs of Pepsi and two eight packs of Mountain Dew, all five still cold. Taking a can of Mountain Dew, I opened it and chugged the thing down, enjoying the flavor as it filled my mouth and throat. Finishing the can, I threw it towards the trash can, only to watch it bounce off of something in mid air. Looking towards Preston, I screamed when my eyes made contact with his dead ones. Quickly picking up my gun, I knelt down on one knee as I checked around me, wondering if my mind was projecting it. Feeling someone grab my shoulder, I turned around and aimed straightly at the face of Sweetwater.

"Damn it, Sweetwater. Never scare me again or I swear, a bullet will be going through you." I said in between pants as I put the gun down right next to a living Preston, who was staring at me with a confused look.

"What the heck was that about, Josh?" a confused Preston asked, who walked over and threw both cans away.

"I… threw my can in mid air and it got knocked down. When I went to ask you if you noticed it as well, I stared straight into the places where your eyes should have been. Then I screamed and quickly got ready to defend myself." I explained as I sat back down in the chair, my eyes closed as I took in a deep breath to calm down the beating of my heart.

Shaking his head, Issacce sat down on a chair as well and picked up a Pepsi, drinking the whole thing in two gulps before tossing the can in the air and catching it.

"Well, at least no one was hurt… but where is Sarge?" Sweetwater asked, sitting down also, drinking a can of Mountain Dew. "I mean, I haven't heard from him since he yelled at me for not telling him that me and Haggard were going to shoot that Nercomorph off of you, Issacce."

The sound of dragging footsteps filled the air, causing Haggard, Sweetwater, Preston, Issacce, and me to pick up all our guns and aimed down the only corridor that led towards the kitchen. What appeared, we never expected: It was Sarge, covered in blood from god knows what, muttering to himself.

"Sarge, you need to sit," both me and Preston said, taking a quick look at each other then back at Sarge. "And you need to tell us what the hell you've been doing since the time you spoke to Sweetwater to now." Issacce said as he sat down, leaning forward while his hands took off his mask and putting it down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Walking along the front corridor that he was aiming down, Sarge left the other four behind. His customized AK-47 was in his hand, the laser dot sight giving enough light to illuminate the hallways that surrounded the corridor he was going down. Sweat was covering his face, his body tensed, his mind racing with thoughts and wondering if he'd ever see this Super Alma while he was alone. Drumming his fingers against the side of his gun, he found what looked like the engine room and walked inside, shining the light against everything. Hitting a figure, he shined the flashlight once more at it and slowly walked forward, holding his breath before standing behind whatever the figure was.

"Sir or ma'am, if you are able to reply, I am Sarge of Bad Company and I am here to rescue you and bring you back home to Earth." Sarge said as he walked around the figure. His laser dot sight trailed along the curves of what seemed like a scythe of bone and muscle connected to the figure. Quickly running out of the engine room, he nailed a huge figure and fell down on his ass. Looking up, he stared in the face of the hugest creature he has ever seen while being alone.

It was about eight feet tall and muscular; its body looking like it was born from the inside out. Picking up his gun, Sarge quickly fired three bullets into the creature, seeing no affect happen. Letting out a deep cry, Sarge had no choice but to run inside the engine room and towards the creature that was in there as well. Noticing the creature that was in the engine room gone, Sarge decided to kill the Brute by using whatever he can find. Picking up a nail gun, Sarge turned around, aimed at the brute that was charging at him, and unleashed a storm of glowing blue bullets, screaming with each one until the brute fell, shaking the room.

Stepping over the brute, Sarge carried the nail gun with him, his AK-47 strapped to his back for the time being. After thirty minutes of walking down the same corridor, Sarge decided to see if any of the rooms led somewhere. Going into a room, he placed the nail gun down and unstrapped his AK-47, turning on the laser sight to light up the room. What met his eyes was unbearable: bodies were hanging from the ceiling, each one dripping with blood while slowly being burned. Feeling the presence of someone behind him, Sarge turned around and looked into the face of a beautiful female adult. Dropping his gun, he walked towards the female and slowly reached his hand out to touch the female's flawless skin…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"And that's how I got here." Sarge said, finishing his flashback as he cleaned the blood off of him with five water bottles that were found by Haggard, who went exploring for something more refreshing then soda to drink. I sat there, wondering if the female that Sarge saw was the one that we were here to kill. Well, seemed like Preston and Sweetwater were thinking the same thing as me because we all looked at each other and nodded.

"Sarge, I'm sorry… but since you found a female that was naked and touched her, we have no choice but to kill you," Preston said as he picked up the M256, a cut of the edge gun with plasma rounds and normal rounds built in one. "I know it doesn't sound fair, but you know the rule: Never touch a female while on a mission that has to do with Alma." Aiming at the forehead of Sarge, Preston was about to pull the trigger before time froze. I was still able to move, so I took the gun out of Preston's hand. When I removed the gun, I stared into the face of Alma, falling backwards as I started to move away.

"Josh, where are you going? Why are you running away from me?" Alma asked as she followed me. My heart beat was pounding in my ears, blocking out the noise except for Alma's voice. Running into a dead end, I turned around to stare at Alma, taking in a deep breath as my hand grabbed the hilt of my .45 colt rifle, custom made by me.

"You… your evil… nothing but evil… so why do you care about me?"

Stopping, Alma had a look on her face like someone smacked her and called her a bitch. Tears rolling down her face, I watched as the person I thought a nightmare began to cry. An emotion… from such a being was hard to believe, but I felt sorry for Alma.

"You just… remind me of my son. It was because of Bad Company that I killed my son… it wasn't fair…" Alma said in between sobs. How beautiful Alma looked, crying for the death of a son she loved deeply. Taking in a deep breath, I knelt down in front of her as I smiled, placing my fingers on her chin as I lifted her face up, pressing my lips roughly against her own as I closed my eyes, draining a bit of her powers to me and my soul. "I'll help you with your revenge." I whisper into her ear as I stood up, feeling the power take over me. Alma smiled sweetly and stood up, disappearing into a thin air, leaving behind a red rose that landed in my hand and that I placed in my uniform, showing that I now was helping Alma.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

After Alma disappeared, time soon began to flow smoothly again. My heart began to slow its beating and everyone was looking at me like I was insane. My eyes stared back at them, wondering if what I really saw really did happen.

"Josh, are you okay? It looked like you just dozed off," Sweetwater said, handing me another mountain dew. I instantly opened up the mountain dew and downed it in one gulp. Issacce chuckled, seeing me thirsty and handed me another mountain dew.

"I don't know… I saw Preston about to shot Serge and time just stopped…" I said, not wanting to get into details about me seeing the face of Alma and promising her that I would help her get her revenge. I knew what happened to those that joined Alma; they either were tied up and used for tests or shot on sight by any law enforcer, and what do you know, I'm surrounded by four law enforcers and an engineer. My hands moved towards my gun, rubbing the side of it softly as I closed my eyes. When time stopped, to me, it felt so real. It seems like the others thought I slipped into a dream. Sitting down on the chair, I picked up another can of mountain dew and downed it in one gulp, the sugar waking me up.

"Well, what do we do now?" Sweetwater asked, placing his custom made Striker and rangers on the table. No one knew where to go and where to find the two major dangers in the Sprawl. The only clue that anyone had was that Sarge ran into a naked female and touched it. That was the only lead on if Alma was close, except for me actually seeing her and getting part of her power transferred to me just by kissing her softly on the lips.

Issacce picked up his plasma cutter and stood up, walking towards the corridor that led towards the kitchen. "I don't know about you guys, but I have to repair this ship, one way or another. Alma or not, it's my job and it will get done." Issacce said, disappearing into the darkness. I picked up my desert eagles and looked at Sarge, my eyes shining with the thought of Issacce actually not caring about Alma. Sarge nodded, picked up his AK-47, reloading its ammo, and followed behind me. Haggard and Sweetwater soon followed behind me, each one wondering what Sarge and I were thinking.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Issacce soon arrived at the core of the Sprawl engine. All of the engines running the sprawl were probably three times bigger than any spaceship engine he saw. One of the engines was busted open, empty. Walking towards it, Issacce shined his flashlight into the darkness, checking every corner, making sure no necromorph was about to jump out at him. After seeing it was clear, he took out his tools from his suit and started to repair the broken engine. After fixing the engine, Issacce smiled, glad of his work before making his way out of the engine room. That's when four laser sights appeared on his chest, each one of the Bad Company squad members aiming at him. Sarge was the first to speak "Issacce, do you know what you have done? You have fixed an engine to a broken ship and now with the engine fixed, Alma can actually be able to get back to Earth."

Issacce shrugged his shoulders, putting his tools away, but left his plasma cutter out. "Alma Wade is your problem, not mine. If you want my help, help me get rid of the necromorph queen and then I'll help you with little Alma Wade." It wasn't a bad deal, so Sarge quickly agreed with it. Now, with someone that actually knew about the ship, Bad Company was ready to destroy anything that got in their way.

While Sarge was making the deal with Issacce, I made my way towards another part of the Sprawl, deciding to explore myself for the time being. I ran into necromorphs from time to time, quickly taking care of them with the spear gun I found in the armory. My eyes were shining red, my body trembling as a headache started to pound against my skull. Getting to a small room, I fell down on my knees and soon passed out, my headache subsiding as time soon stopped again. Alma stood over me, looking down at my form as she smiled. I was the puppet and she was the master that controlled my moves whenever she see fit. I knew the deal I made with Alma was a personal one, but Bad Company was my friends and I couldn't believe that I promised her, a monster of mankind, to get revenge against those that killed her on earth.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Two hours have passed and my eyes were finally able to open up. The light above me burned my eyes, causing them to close once more as I sat up. My body ached, but the headache was gone. Taking out my .45 colt rifle, I stood up and made my way out into the center of the Sprawl. Everything looked like it went to hell around me: bodies were hanging in every spot; heads were nailed down into spikes, the bodies of necromorphs nailed against the wall. It looked like a war happened while I was passed out, but that wasn't possible. Nothing in the world could do such damage, not even Alma. Arriving in the center of the Sprawl, I found a trail of fresh, dead necromorphs and followed them. Half an hour later, I bumped into Sweetwater, who turned around and smiled.

"Josh, it's great to see you again!" Sweetwater said with such an expression that made me smile. I knew someone would miss me, but who would have guessed that Sweetwater would have been the one that would have missed me. A smile played on my face as I walked with him, telling him what I found after I woke up.

"I found the exact same thing in other parts of the ship. Something huge had to do this, but whatever it is, I have no clue. I mean, Alma doesn't have the power to do this, although she can destroy the Earth, but it was like the necromorphs were told to commit suicide. I bet it was the queen necromorph that Issacce told Sarge." Sweetwater finished, arriving at a huge room. We walked inside of the room and sat down, relaxing while my fingers drummed against my knees, thinking of what to do with just me and Sweetwater.

"Where are Sarge, Haggard, and Issacce anyways?" I ask, looking up at Sweetwater as I lay down on the couch, my hands moving behind my head to give me comfort.

"Honestly, I have no clue. One minute, I was following them, the next minute I was in the center of the Sprawl, staring at the mayhem that was a necromorph suicide." Sweetwater replied, looking at me, wondering where the others were as well. At least Sweetwater and I got something in common; we enjoyed games and the members of our squad. Sitting up, I looked out of the window of the room, staring at the dead necromorph bodies.

"I wonder…" I say to myself, standing up as my hands grabbed the butt of my .45 colt rifle, bringing it to my shoulder as I left the room. Sweetwater, of course, followed me, doing the same thing I did. We made our way towards the center of the Sprawl once more since I wanted a closer look at what happened and how it could have happened.

Halfway towards the center of the Sprawl, something blocked the entrance to the center of the spaceship, looking at us with hungry eyes. It let out a deep growl, causing me and Sweetwater to jump for cover. Clearly, whatever was blocking our way, didn't want us to get through. The creature was fifty feet tall, its body slimy, its eyes like that of a slug, but it moved quick with speed. Right when Sweetwater and I jumped out of the way, its head quickly shot towards us. We had to dodge again, this time quicker than before as we rolled along the ground. Standing back up, Sweetwater shot at the creature, managing to nick the creature's eye as he smiled.

As for me, I was reloading my rifle with plasma rounds, getting ready to knock off both of the creature's eyes. Clearly, that was the creature's only weakness since everywhere else we shot, the bullets just bounced right off. After loading my rifle, I knelt down and took out both eyes with one shot because of where the creature was positioned. A bullet proof glass window was angled just right for my plasma round to bounce off and hit both eyes with one bullet. The creature screamed in pain and slithered off, leaving a trail of slimy blood behind it. Sweetwater walked towards me and gave me a high five, glad with what I've done as I smiled.

"Well, with the creature out of our way, how about we keep going?" Sweetwater asked, entering the center of the Sprawl with me behind him. What we saw next, we weren't expecting at all.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sarge and Issacce were aiming at each other, each one with a cold, dead stare in their eyes. Haggard was a few feet away, quiet while watching what was going on. Preston was on the ground, knocked cold out. Both Sweetwater and I walked forward, our guns aiming at Sarge and Issacce to be safe.

"Sarge, put down your-"I started to say before the slug creature came back. It wrapped itself around us, its head staring at both me and Sweetwater as a deep growl escaped it. It snapped everyone back into reality. Sarge quickly turned around and shot at the creature's body, the bullets bouncing off with little to no effect. Haggard fired a rocket at the creature and saw that even an explosive did nothing. Issacce took out his plasma cutter and shoot the creature's mouth, leaving a small scratch that caused the creature to scream in pain. Sweetwater was busy setting up a turret with the harpoon launcher I found while I shooting at the back of the creature's head. The creature soon ran off, leaving all of us in a state of confusion.

"What the hell was that?" Sarge asked, reloading his AK-47, walking towards both me and Sweetwater.

"It was a slug…" Haggard said, sitting down next to the knocked out Preston. "And it didn't look happy."

Then the slug creature returned around, but this time it wasn't alone. An army of necromorphs followed behind it, each one shrieking at each other. The slug creature roared at us and charged, the necromorphs following their boss's example.

"We are fucked…" Sweetwater said, and then time slowly came to a halt.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Adult fun with devil girl in space

Time stopped, leaving me and Sweetwater the only ones to move around. We turned our attention towards the huge slug before hearing the giggle of the one we feared. Looking behind us, we stared at the innocence of the young Alma, our hearts beating with horror. 'What luck,' I thought to myself 'we're in her home field.'

Alma smiled sweetly, slowly walking towards us as the necromorphs started to engulf in flames, becoming nothing but ashes of their former selves. Stopping ten feet away from us, Alma held out her hands to us, still having the sweet, creepy smile on her face. "Come and play with me." She said, causing both me and Sweetwater to step forward without noticing that our bodies moved. It was like we were stuck, not being able to control our own bodies with our own minds. We were the puppets, being pulled along by the puppet master.

Sweetwater tried to speak, only making strange sounds before falling onto his knees. As for me, I was forced to stay up, staring at Alma as I watched her transform from the young girl of cute and evil, to the adult female that was meant to kill and breed. My eyes were shining with horror and lust, the lust not coming from my mind. Sweetwater watched in horror as Alma walked towards me, trailing her finger against my lip. My whole body shivered, my mind trying to wake me up from this time frozen nightmare. Alma turned away from me and looked at Sweetwater, smiling still as she forced my friend to pick up the harpoon gun and aim it. My eyes widened as Sweetwater pulled the trigger, the harpoon impaling his head. Just by the impact, Sweetwater's body flew twenty feet away, his body only three feet from the floor while his head had a huge harpoon stuck to his face.

"He was annoying, wasn't he, Josh?" Alma asked, turning to look at me as I nodded my head. I had no choice, my eyes just staring at Alma as I licked my lips a bit. Alma saw what I did and smiled sweetly, walking towards me and removing my clothes. My ten inch cock shot out and Alma quickly mounted me, riding me with such speed that in ten minutes, I gave her my seed. Then she got off of me, dressed me back up, and allowed time to play again.


End file.
